The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
A computer network may comprise a plurality of computers, each of which may provide, or make use of, one or more internetworking services. For example, one or more computers in the computer network may provide a Virtual Private Network (“VPN”) service. Among other things, a VPN service allows a computer that is outside of the computer network (an “outside computer”) to connect to a computer inside the computer network as if the outside computer was in the computer network.
Implementing an internetworking service for a plurality of computers in a computer network may be complex and require various configurations to be set on one or more computers in a network. For example, a computer in the computer network may be configured as the VPN gateway, and one or more routers may be configured to provide static IP addresses, so that an outside computer can connect to a particular inside computer.
Managing one or more internetworking services for a plurality of computers in a computer network may also be difficult. Continuing with the previous example, a new network administrator may not have access to documentation that explains how each computer in the computer network was configured to provide or use the VPN service. The new network administrator may need to connect, or physically go, to each computer in the computer network to determine how the computer is configured to be used to provide or use the VPN service. To modify or reconfigure the VPN service, the new network administrator may have to connect, or physically go, to each computer in the computer network to modify the computer to provide or use the changed VPN service. Accordingly, tracking, determining, and modifying settings on one or more computers in a network individually to provide an internetworking service may be difficult.